


letters to courfeyrac

by horsetrackhiggs



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Love Letters, M/M, Modern AU, Rating May Change, letters that never got to courf, poor jehan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsetrackhiggs/pseuds/horsetrackhiggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jehan writes some letters that never get to courfeyrac</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. letter one

_dearest courfeyrac,_

_i love you. just the sight of you makes my mind fill with thousands of words that i must write or i’ll go mad. they are about the simplest of things, such as the way the water clings to your hair even have you tried to shake it off. or the way your eyes light up before you let a smile stretch across your face. or the way you deny your nightmares and you crawl into my bed, pulling the covers over your head and you curl yourself around my hand. it’s all so soft, so perfect for words. but when i try to spell it out, i cannot find those words. my mind and heart are over whelmed by you, to the point of speechlessness._

_i love you._

_jehan_


	2. letter two

_courf,_

_whenever i see you my heart flutters, my breath stops and my body trembles. the world falls around me until it is just you, and only you. you are the center, you keep my heart beating, my mind thinking and my soul alive. flowers bloom, the snow melts and the sun finally, finally peaks from behind the clouds. your laugh could bring someone back from the dead and a simple word could allow a butterfly to grow its wings and take off. you are a light in the darkness of the world, filling the empty with meaning, replacing the bad with good._

_forever yours,_

_jehan_

**Author's Note:**

> because i can and will


End file.
